


lunch break

by senkuishigmi



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Stress Relief, Throat Fucking, childhood friends to evil lovers, i couldn't decide whether to call him stan or stanley so i switched it like every other sentence, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senkuishigmi/pseuds/senkuishigmi
Summary: stanley visits xeno at work and helps him relieve some stress.
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Comments: 11
Kudos: 84





	lunch break

Xeno was so engrossed in his work that he almost didn't hear the light knock on the office door. He didn't answer whoever stood outside; he didn't even glance away from his computer screen. He was technically on his lunch break, anyway (though he hadn't moved from his desk even as the other scientists in the shared office space filed out to get something to eat), so whoever it was, whatever they needed, could wait.

He did finally tear his eyes away from the screen, however, when he heard the door open behind him, despite him having given no response. "Hello, doctor," a familiar voice greeted him. Xeno sighed, but he couldn't stop his lips from curving into a small smile.

"Stan," he said, swiveling his chair to face the man who stood in the doorway, "What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to see you," Stanley replied, rolling one of the many empty desk chairs up to Xeno's desk and taking a seat right next to him. "Isn't that reason enough?"

"We see plenty of each other at home," Xeno turned back to his computer, and added, "when I'm not trying to work."

"It's your lunch break, isn't it? Speaking of which, can I ask why you're not eating?"

"I'm too busy. You know we have a launch coming up."

"So I've heard," Stan said. As a matter of fact, it was all he'd heard about for the last two months. He leaned forward, resting an affectionate hand on Xeno's forearm. "But you still need a break every now and then. I can tell you've been stressed."

"I appreciate your concern, Stan, but I can assure you that I'm fine."

"Really?" Stanley extended a hand and rested it on his lover's cheek. The gesture appeared sweet at first, but then he used his thumb to pull Xeno's lower eyelid down, exposing the pink underside. "Those dark circles are telling me otherwise."

Xeno slapped Stanley's hand away in annoyance. "I always have dark circles. You should know by now that I'm quite the insomniac."

"They're not usually this bad. You're overworking yourself."

"Maybe I am. But I _like_ my work."

"C'mon, will it really hurt to take a moment and just _breathe_?"

"I'm breathing fine as I am. I would show you proof, but I don't have a pulse oximeter in my pocket, so you'll have to take my word for it."

Stanley sighed. "You're impossible."

Xeno didn't respond. His eyes were hard and his jaw tense as he stared intently at the data on his computer. While he was distracted, Stan wheeled closer, taking the opportunity to snake his arm around his partner's waist. The scientist jumped at the sudden touch. "What are you doing?"

"If you get any more tense your spine is going to snap," Stanley said instead of answering the question. He leaned in, brushing Xeno's hair back with his free hand to expose his neck before pressing a soft kiss to the skin below his ear. As expected, Xeno pushed him away. "Stop it. I'm at work, Stan."

"Yeah, I noticed. C'mon. Take a break with me." Stanley grabbed the arm of Xeno's chair and turned it, forcing to scientist to face him. Before Xeno could turn back, Stan kissed him again, this time on the mouth. For a few seconds, Xeno let himself indulge, taking in the warmth, the feeling of his lover's lips against his own. After a moment, though, he came to his senses, pushing the other man away a second time and standing up.

"Stanley," he said firmly.

"Uh oh, my full name," Stanley said playfully. Since the day they met, he had always been _Stan_. He knew fully well that Stanley was only his name when he was in trouble.

" _Uh oh_ is right," Xeno replied, crossing the room and opening the door, "You need to leave."

"Come on, Xeno," Stanley said, standing up.

"You can't be here if you're going to distract me."

"Oh, so serious," Stanley teased, mocking Xeno's hard tone of voice.

"I am being serious."

"So am I." He approached Xeno again, stopping centimeters from his face. He was taller than the scientist by a decent amount, and Xeno may have felt intimidated had it been anyone else towering over him. 

Stanley ran his fingers down Xeno's sharp jawline, stopping at his chin, which he tilted up with a single finger, forcing the man to look up at him. A chill went down the scientist's spine when he met his partner's gaze - those pale blue eyes never failed to make him weak, and right now they were staring him down so seductively, so full of desire, desire for _him_...!

Warmth pooled in his lower abdomen as blood rushed to his groin. _Damn it!_ How could he become aroused so easily? Trying to play it cool, he took a step back, wrinkling his nose. "You reek of cigarette smoke."

"Never stopped you before." Xeno felt his face heat up, and he hoped that his skin wasn't visibly flushed. 

"We don't have time."

"How long?"

"About twenty minutes."

"That's all I need." With a smirk, Stanley pushed the door closed again, locking it in a swift motion. Xeno eyed him hesitantly. The temptation was certainly there, and, even as levelheaded as he was, he was finding it difficult to resist as he looked the man before him up and down. His body was already excited, and Stan was, to be frank, incredibly hot. Blonde hair, blue eyes, long lashes, well built; the list went on and on. The man was the textbook definition of gorgeous. Clad in all black military attire, too - and _god damn_ , did Xeno love a man in uniform.

"Stan, we can't. This is a shared office-"

"No one will ever know," Stanley promised, hooking his pointer finger through one of the two leather chokers Xeno wore and pulling him close, making him gasp. Before Xeno could say a word, Stanley was attacking his lips with his own, a strong hand on the small of the scientist's back to keep him from pulling away. Xeno moaned softly as Stan slipped his tongue into his mouth, relaxing into the kiss, finally letting it happen. They kissed roughly, deeply, their bodies pressed together, basking in each other's warmth. Through his pants, Xeno's growing erection rubbed against Stanley's leg, and he could feel the other man's semi-hard penis through his clothes as well. The friction was becoming unbearable. When Stan paused for air, Xeno took the opportunity to speak, "Just make it quick."

Stanley grinned. "Yes, doctor." Xeno let out a terribly undignified yelp when, with no warning, he was suddenly scooped up, one of Stanley's strong hands under each thigh to support his weight.

"Stan!" he exclaimed, gripping the fabric of his partner's jacket, "Some warning would be nice!"

"Ah, but it's so much fun to catch you off guard." With Xeno in his arms, he crossed the room, stopping in front of the scientist's desk. He kicked the chairs they had previously sat in out of the way, and they rolled into the wall with an unnecessarily loud crash.

"For fucks sake, could you make many more noise?" Xeno asked exasperatedly as Stan set him down on the edge of the desk.

"Sorry," Stan said with a little shrug.

"No, you're not."

"You're right, I'm not." Xeno opened his mouth to reply, but was quickly silenced with another kiss. God, this man could be a pain in the ass. 

(Xeno wouldn't change him for the world.)

Their mouths moved in sync as Stanley slipped Xeno's white lab coat off his shoulders, tossing it carelessly onto one of the many chairs around them. His hands moved on to the man's tie, untying it with nimble fingers as he finally broke the kiss, shifting slightly to press his lips to Xeno's neck instead. As promised, he worked quickly, dozens of tender little kisses strewn across his lover's pale skin in no time, from his ear to his throat to his collar, leaving little lipstick marks behind with each and every one. He undid the first couple buttons of Xeno's dress shirt, revealing his defined collar bones and the little dip between them. He greedily nipped and sucked at the newly exposed skin, no longer bothering to be gentle now that he was low enough that any lasting marks he left would be easily covered by Xeno's shirt.

A soft, breathy moan escaped Xeno's throat, and he reached down to palm himself through his pants. Stanley pushed his hand away, though. "Let me."

He swiftly unbuttoned and unzipped Xeno's pants and slid his hand past the waistband of his underwear, wrapping his hand around his erection and freeing it from its cloth confinement. 

" _Ah_!" Xeno cried, his cock twitching at the sudden stimulation. He let his head fall back, gasping and swearing under his breath as Stanley slowly moved his hand up and down his length, lightly squeezing the crown and moving his hand in a twisting motion around it.

"How much time do we have?" Stan asked, cigarette breath warm against Xeno's skin.

"Twelve minutes."

Stanley would have liked to draw it out more, but to ensure Xeno would finish and have at least a couple minutes to collect himself afterward, he decided he better move things along. He released the man's cock and dropped to his knees in front of him, looking up to meet his gaze with sultry eyes as he ran his tongue ever so slowly up the underside of his shaft. Xeno covered his mouth with one hand to stifle a moan, gripping the edge of the desk with the other.

"Don't be shy. There's no one around to hear," Stanley purred, before taking the tip of Xeno's cock in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. Breathing heavily, Xeno stared down in awe at the way Stanley's slightly swollen lips, colored red with lipstick, looked around his cock. It was obscene, like something from a porno - no, no form of pornography could ever compare to this sight before him. The most beautiful man in the world down on his knees, for him and only him.

He was so lost in thought that it hit him by surprise when Stanley took him deep in his mouth, the head of Xeno's cock hitting the back of his throat. He gagged and choked for a moment, trying to adjust, and Xeno nearly cried out at the feeling of his throat muscles contracting around him. He lifted his right leg, throwing it over Stanley's shoulder so his thigh rested next to the man's head and his calf was behind his head, not allowing him to pull back. His hips bucked forward, throat fucking the man below him until tears pricked his eyes.

"Ah, fuck. Stan, I'm close," Xeno gasped. Oxytocin, dopamine, epinephrine - his brain was releasing so many wonderful chemicals in that moment. Over thirty different parts of his brain were currently at work. Yes, everything, even sex, was scientific if you looked closely enough. It was truly elegant.

And, well, as much as Xeno appreciated the chemistry and biology behind it, it felt really damn good, and sometimes that was enough, even for him.

He came hard down Stanley's throat, throwing his head back and crying out his lover's name in ecstasy. Stan worked his mouth around his cock through his orgasm, sucking him dry, drinking up every last milky drop. Xeno was far too distracted to notice, but Stan kept his eyes open the whole time, looking up at to observe his every move. What a sight it was to see someone so composed, so serious as Xeno come undone before him - and not only before him, but because of him!

Finally, Stanley stood, still taking in the sight of his partner, who sat breathing heavily and thighs trembling as he came down from his high. With shaky hands, Xeno tucked his softening dick back into his pants and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe the lipstick marks off his skin. When he stood up to retrieve his lab coat, his senses were finally starting to return to him - and he couldn't believe what he had just done. He was a respected scientist with a Ph. D., and yet he had given in to his desires so quickly and allowed himself to be pleasured carnally in his workplace. In fucking _NASA._

"How much time we got?" Stanley asked, pulling a stick of lipstick and a compact mirror from his pants pocket.

"Two and a half minutes," Xeno replied, shamefully redoing his tie without meeting Stan's gaze. He was caught off guard, though, when a pair of strong arms suddenly wrapped around his waist from behind, pulling him into a warm embrace. Stan rested his chin on his shoulder, pressing a kiss into the scientist's temple. "You already feel less tense," he observed.

"I... really needed that," Xeno admitted despite his embarrassment, a blush creeping up his cheeks. He turned his head to face Stanley and their lips brushed, soft and sweet. "Thank you," he mumbled, "I'll make sure to return the favor tonight."

Stan smiled mischievously. "Oh yeah? I'll be looking forward to it." Reluctantly, he pulled away, reaching to unlock the door. "I'll let you get back to your beloved science, then. Just make sure to eat something at some point, okay?"

"I will. Speaking of which, it's your turn to make dinner tonight."

"I know, I know," Stanley replied, waving him off. He opened the door to leave, but paused as he found himself face to face with a woman in a white lab coat, probably returning from lunch. Xeno's eyes widened, but she showed no sign of having heard anything, smiling politely as Stanley slipped past her with a quick "excuse me."

"Did you skip your break again, Dr. Xeno?" the woman asked as she settled down at her desk. 

"I took my break here," he said simply, taking a seat and turning his monitor back on.

"I see. Who was the gentleman who just left?"

"Ah, just an old friend," he answered. It wasn't a lie. Their short conversation came to an end as other scientists began returning to the room. Xeno, of course, dove back into his work as if nothing had happened, but there was an exhilarated buzz at the back of his mind that hadn't been there before.

Maybe he would let Stan visit him at work more often.

**Author's Note:**

> i've fallen down the stanxeno hole send help
> 
> if you enjoyed this fic pls consider leaving kudos and a comment to fuel the author's hubris
> 
> thank you for reading !!


End file.
